Velvet's Special Day
by NeppyTheDork
Summary: Velvet couldn't be happier with Ruby at her side. Going to the park, spending time with her...it's perfect. Or could it be better? (Oneshot of Red Velvet. Meaning Ruby x Velvet. No smut, it's very short and meant to be a cute little thing just for fun.)
"Ruby stop it!"

"Never!"

"P-please!"

"But it's so cuuuuute."

Velvet laughed as Ruby kept tickling her, not letting her go no matter what. Apparently the younger girl thought Velvet sounded and looked cute when she laughed and had taken it upon herself to make Velvet laugh.

"R-ruby I can't breathe!" Velvet said, still laughing. Ruby pouted but stopped tickling Velvet, who had a hard time calming down. When she did she jumped on Ruby, taking the girl by surprise and holding her down. "Got you!" Velvet exclaimed with a smile, tickling Ruby who immediately burst out in laughter. It wasn't long before Velvet, gentle girl she was, let Ruby go. The two settled for cuddling together on the park bench. Velvet had been surprised this morning when Ruby had asked her to go on this impromptu date, but she had gone nonetheless. Ruby had led her to this park and they hadn't done much more than talk and play around, which was fine for Velvet.

Perfect, really. The sky was clear, a pleasant breeze brushed through Velvet's ears and with Ruby by her side she felt perfectly happy and content.

"Velvet…I wanted to talk to you about something." Ruby said timidly, causing Velvet to tense up. She always panicked at moments like these, what would happen? Was Ruby unhappy? Had she found someone else? Had Velvet bothered her? Instead of voicing these thoughts she smiled kindly a Ruby, keeping a calm voice.

"Yes? What is it?"

"Well…we've been together for a few months now. So I wanted to get you something special!" Ruby exclaimed happily, her nervous demeanor replaced with a sudden blast of happiness. "It's not much but it made me think of you." She pulled out from god knows where a small, cute, bunny plush and showed it to Velvet.

"Oh…" Velvet murmured, turning red. Ruby was so sweet at times. Velvet smiled widely and took it, holding it in her hands. "I love it. Thank you Ruby." She said, giving the younger girl a tight hug.

"Uh, can't breathe!" Ruby muttered, sounding strangled. Velvet quickly let her go, a blush forming on her own face.

"Ruby, now that I think of it, I am your first relationship right?" Velvet asked, playing with the plushies ears.

"W-what?! How did you know that?" Ruby cried out, looking embarrassed. It's not that she cared much for relationships before Velvet appeared, but she didn't want to seem weird to Velvet.

"Yang told me when we started dating." Velvet admitted, looking up at Ruby. "And I'm happy to be, so I also want to give you something. Something extra special."

"Awww, you don't have to Vel! I'm happy with just you." Ruby said, brushing some hair out of her eyes. "I'm happy with you by my side."

"Me to, but I'll still give you something." She indicated Ruby to come closer and without hesitation she leaned closer. Before she could figure out what was going on Velvet put one hand behind her head, pulling the younger girl's lips against hers in a soft, loving kiss. Ruby turned dark red, going eye wide but Velvet didn't seem to care. Her hands (one still holding Ruby's gift) grabbed her waist and pulled her closer. When Velvet finished the kiss she couldn't help but laugh at Ruby's expression. "Was I that bad?"

"N-no!" Ruby immediately said. "I-it's just, uh, i…" Ruby seemed to be lost and Velvet laughed again seeing this.

"Just that It was your first kiss?" Velvet asked, smirking. Ruby pouted, crossing her arms.

"Let me guess, Yang told you?"

"Yes, but she meant well. You have a great sister."

"I suppose." Ruby sighed, laying her head on Velvet's shoulder and letting the Faunus hold her. Now that her embarrassment had left her she felt happier than she had ever felt. The two girls stayed there for a while, Velvet holding Ruby as the two enjoyed the peace and quiet, until Ruby remembered something.

"Ruby? What's wrong?" Velvet asked, seeing her girlfriend's expression change.

"We need to go! Come on I want to show you something!" Ruby cried, a wide smile on her face. She had already jumped up, taking Velvet's hand and pulling her along.

"R-ruby slow down!" Velvet called, stumbling a few steps before regaining her footing. "Where are we going?"

"You're not the only one to talk to people!" Ruby exclaimed, leading Velvet through some of Vale's streets as she looked for the place. _That place._

"What do you mean?" Velvet asked, trying to stop Ruby unable to. Ruby could be strong when she got stubborn.

"Ta da!" Ruby said, suddenly stopping. One hand raised to the sign attached to the building. Velvet obviously got confused as she read it.

"Micky's Coffee Dome Emporium?" Velvet read hesitantly. "I don't understand."

"Just come on in! I'll show you in there." Ruby said, pulling Velvet inside. Once the two girls were in Velvet noticed that the place had several Faunus. Actually, most of the clientele was Faunus. Ruby cheerfully spoke with a man that worked there and had approached them, but Velvet wasn't paying attention. This place _smelled wonderful._ Velvet blushed as she realized her nose had been twitching as she smelled the air, much like an actual bunny's. But the smell…it was like a home she had never been to. Ruby finished talking to the man and he led the two to a more isolated corner of the establishment, where there was a table and a pair of chairs. Velvet and Ruby bot sat down, facing each other.

"Ruby…what is this?" Velvet asked, confused.

"It's a restaurant specially made for Faunus! That guy I spoke to is the manager, he's a bull Faunus but his ears were under all that hair." Ruby answered, grabbing a menu. Velvet almost laughed when she realized the chairs were taller than most and Ruby couldn't reach the floor, the younger girl was swaying her feet like a little girl.

"How did you even find this place?"

"I spoke to Coco…she's friends with the manager and after talking a bit she decided to help me do this! A Faunus special date! Apparently everything here is for Faunus." Ruby frowned looking at the meals. "I see why, I wonder I'd even like anything here." Velvet looked down at her own menu, which was divided into different sections for different Faunus species. The cat Faunus had a lot of seafood specialties, the rabbit Faunus had…

"Carrot soup, carrot salad, carrot sandwich? _Carrot flavored ice cream?"_ Velvet smiled widely at the odd choices, although she was sure she'd like them.

"Coco found a good place, right?" Ruby asked with a smirk. Velvet sighed contently, not because of the place but because of Ruby.

 _How great is Ruby to have planned all this out, do her research about it and bring me here despite it being for Faunus and not humans. To actually put so much thought into a special day out and surprise me more than once and to be so specific about it, to do all this for me. To make this my special day._ Velvet looked down at the bunny plush that was sitting on her lap, a content sigh escaping her lips.

"Ruby, I love you so much." Velvet said sincerely. Ruby turned pink, but her smirk grew into a nervous smile.

"I love you to, Velvet."


End file.
